Legion
by BoredorBoard
Summary: Title changed from incubus calling cause of future plot twists... Sam and Dean are led to Vincennes, IN to investigate possible incubus attacks, they end up finding a whole lot more. Eventual wincest. non-Mary-Sue OC's.


**Incubus Calling**

A job sends Sam and Dean to the small town of Vincennes, Indiana when healthy collage students begin growing weary of fatigue and eventually dying in their sleep. After a strange dream leaves Dean feeling very weird about himself, the Winchester boys come across a coven of witches that know more about what is going on than they let on. Eventual Wincest.

A thanks to blacklambsdontlie for being my beta.

* * *

A shadow-clad figure was outside of a collage dormitory.

It was now outside a dorm room.

The figure was standing beside the bed of a sleeping woman. It reached out with a slender hand and gently touched her shoulder.

The room changed. Candles now lined the walls, giving the room a seductive atmosphere. The woman woke; instead of her pajama pants and nightshirt, she was clad in black lace. A hand brushed over her face and through her chocolate curls.

A hand caressed her body. Another moved against her core as moans escaped her lips. Minutes turned to hours as they exhausted their passion and their movements ceased. The dark figure slid out of bed and stood beside her. Its hand stroked her hair as it's final parting gift.

The room was back to the way it was when the shadowed figure first arrived. The woman lay motionless in her bed, even a rise and fall of her chest had ceased.

* * *

Sam's eyes flashed open as the dream ended. He grabbed his phone and saw that it read three a.m. He lay in bed trying to decipher his dream, wondering if it was another premonition. It wasn't like any of his other dreams, that was for sure. His biggest dilemma was figuring out who the girl in his dream was and what had caused her death.

Unable to sleep, Sam got up and walked to the table where his laptop awaited him. He scanned his memory for any indication as to where it had taken place. It was a collage campus, that much he was sure of, but knowing that was like knowing that the needle was in a haystack in the center field.

He tried remembering any thing around the room that would give away its location. Sam couldn't remember anything so he closed his eyes in an attempt focus on the fuzzy image imprinted in his mind. The image sharpened; there had been words on the woman's nightshirt. He could vaguely make out two letters, VU, and what looked like a V with flames rising from it – the college loge perhaps.

Sam's fingers quickly flew to the keyboard, typing the following into the search bar: Universities- VU. The search engine brought up nine results on the first page but only three of them were in the US. Sam clicked through the home pages until he found the flaming V logo. He scrolled over the homepage, the school was Vincennes University. He grinned when he saw the address at the bottom of the screen, they had their destination. Sam hacked into the university's roster and scanned through names and photos, looking for anyone familiar. Not far in his search he found the curly haired woman from the dream - Kara Darling.

For the remainder of the night he cross-referenced for any strange accidents and deaths at the university looking for a pattern.

* * *

When Dean woke up he glanced around the room and saw that Sam was already out of bed. He got up and noticed that Sam had fallen asleep at his computer. Dean glanced over his brother's sleeping form and checked out what Sam had been searching for. Dean moved to the sink filled a glass with water. He walked over to Sam, moved the laptop, and then he pored the contents of the glass on Sam's head.

Sam jolted awake, and nearly jumped out of the chair. "What the hell Dean?" He growled.

"Rise and shine princess. Was the bed not good enough for you?" Dean asked with a grin.

"I must have fallen asleep in the middle of researching," Sam said sheepishly.

"Researching what? What exactly are we searching for in Vincennes, Indiana?"

"I'm not one hundred percent certain, but I think we have an incubus on our hands, or at least a demon that can kill a person in their sleep…without leaving a mark."

"An incubus…" Dean shrugged, "Too bad we're not dealing with a succubus. How do you know it kills in a persons sleep anyway?"

"I had another vision. There was this girl and the demon got into her dream and…"

"Sam just because you had a racy dream doesn't mean it's a demon," Dean said.

"There are five other university students that have died of the same mysterious causes. They all just stopped breathing with no signs of foul play. And get this; our demon hunts females _and_ males." Sam explained with a smug grin.

"That's kind of messed up Sammy."

"You're telling me."

"I take it that means you still want to take it on as a case?" Dean asked.

"Why wouldn't I? Demon by demon we're sending them all back to hell." Conviction rang strong in Sam's voice.

"That's my boy. But before we go, I'm grabbing a bite to eat."

After packing up the Winchester brothers stopped by the nearest restaurant, ate, and then headed out towards Indiana.

* * *

AN: Just so ya know... Wincest does mean Sam/Dean. And Vincennes isn't some place I randomly picked off of the map, I actually live there... here. I also noticed that they do quite a few of their hunts in Indiana. This is set sometime in season three by the way. I want Dean to still be bound by the cross-roads demon's contract. And now that more demons are out I think they should experiance their first incubus. Oh, i havn't seen season three (but i know a lot of what goes on) so i'm not sure is Sam still has the visions now that the yellow-eyes demon is stil alive or not. But he does in this.


End file.
